Untold Heros
by Lady Gohst
Summary: The story of four young people with dark fates in the fusion fall universe   Will update apon request.


Fusion fall  
>The heroes<p>

Chapter 1: Rose the wise.

She stood among a group of young men and women. They stood, talking softly amongst each other, the topic that was on her mind. Witch guide do they pick now that they were done with their training.  
>She was a blonde haired young girl, her hair pulled into a tight pony tail. Strands escaped the binding and fell into her face. She had wide green eyes that shifted a bought her in a nervous fashion. She was short and thin, and did not seem made for battle.<br>But she had passed basic training and now was face to face with some of the most famous people on the planet. Dexter was the closest, he looked busy. Despite being here to welcome the recruits he was looking directly into a screen and giving commands to what seemed like robots. Next to him was computress who was looking over his shoulder and giving him aid in his work.

No she could not approach them, Somehow this young man was intimidating. Behind his glasses was a brain she could not even fathom, and he was the key to the whole war. Shed just mess things up for him. She glanced at the guide on the other side of her.  
>Ben Tennyson Better known as Ben Ten.<br>He had trained them, she had spoken to him before and yet she did not want him as a guide. Ben was a huge hero, loved by many. Even as she thought this a large number of the young men approached Ben waving. He waved back and even patted one on the back as he spoke. Yes he was very popular, there was no way she could ever be of any use to such a guy.

With a sigh she glanced behind him, the third guide, Mojo Jojo stood with a few of his monkey minions. He seemed to be giving orders to them, more like shouting, or ranting. She did not however want to work with a villain. She knew that even the villains were trying their best to defeat fuse but she could not let go of the past. The things Mojo Jojo had done rattled her mind. She couldn't even begin to approach him.

That only left her one choice. She glanced back over towards Dexter, and then beyond him. There stood Edd, or double d as some liked to call him. He had a friendly smile on his face and was speaking softly to some of the others who had walked up to him. Her nervousness melted away when she saw him laugh. That had to be her guide! She wouldn't mind running missions for such a friendly person. With a deep breath she walked forward clutching her gun to her chest. Walking past Dexter was the hard part, He did glance up at her as she passed but said nothing and went back to his work when he noticed she was not approaching him.

She walked over to Edd and smiled politely" Hi, My name is Rose...uh codename Rose the wise"  
>Edd shook her hand" I'm Eddward, nice to meet you."<br>She smiled wider, he was perfect! When he brought out some hand sanitizer she couldn't believe it. She pulled out a small pink bottle from her pocket and squirted her hands as well. Edd saw this and the two of them laughed as they rubbed their hands together. " I think we will get along fine Rose the wise" Said Edd holding out a communicator" here, this is a direct link to me. And here is your guide badge" he said holding out a small badge with what looked like a jawbreaker on it. She placed it in her pocket and slid the communicator on her wrist." Thank you."  
>Edd turned and pointed" All you have to do now is travel to sector V. Its right through that portal"<br>she nodded and looked a bit nervous. She glanced back at Edd" I'm...not sure if im cut out for this sir..."  
>Edd patted her shoulder" It takes all types to win a war like this. Somehow im sure you'll end up being an important part of this fight" he said" Just do your best and keep a stiff upper lip my friend"<br>She nodded " thank you sir!" she said and walked to the portal. Her journey would start today!

"Just a moment" said a voice behind her. She spun around to see who had snuck up on her so quietly and saw Dexter standing before her. He handed her something hiding it in his fist. She held out her hands and he dropped it in her open palms" Take this...id like to speak to you soon."  
>She looked at the small communicator that he had handed her. She looked up a little worried" But, Edd is my guide"<br>He nodded" I know." He walked back to a group waiting to meet him.  
>She held it watching him go and felt her heart begin to beat wildly. What did this mean, had she been singled out for something awful? Could they not tell she wasn't good in battle? Where they going to kick her out?<p>

" He give you one too?" Said a young man walking past her. He carried his gun over his shoulder and had a cocky look on his face. His skin was gray colored and he had long black hair, part of it covering his face. He had bright green eyes and he stared at her holding up a communicator in one hand" That Dexter is kinda stuck up hu?" He said laughing and walked to the portal. She watched the strange young man leave and frowned. Stuck up? He did not come off that way to her. She glanced back once more before following the young man through the portal.

She had no idea a bought the role she would play in a battle that would be legendary, and yet a secret to the world. She could not know the young boys role in this battle, or of the friends shed make and loose.  
>As she glanced up in awe at the floating tree house, a small voice in the back of her head whispered for her to turn back. With a smile of amazement she began to walk towards the tree house sealing her fate.<p> 


End file.
